


duende ii

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [10]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not a child's game. But then neither is life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	duende ii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artdalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artdalek/gifts).



It would be awfully easy to stop her protesting mouth, and suck away the beats flapping like little hummingbirds in her bosom, no more difficult than rocking a mewling child to sleep. She is small and trembling and pale, and the cold is dripping at her brow and cheeks like the ink on an invitation. 

But she is also stubborn. She makes her mouth a weapon, flattering and insulting between panting and gasping cries that, suddenly, he is not quite ready to silence.

So he plays his cat’s game, and when her whimpers die he releases her, back into the stream that is life.

For a time.


End file.
